Secret Marriage!
by Roraitori
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura menikah di usia 18 tahun? Ketika status mereka masih pelajar? Oh tidaaak! Tapi itulah yang diinginkan Fugaku sebagai permohonan terakhirnya sebelum tiada. Menolak? Susah. Kabur? Resikonya tinggi. Pilihan satu-satunya? Nurut sajalah! Asal, tidak ada pihak luar selain keluarga yang tahu.
1. Secret 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secret Marriage  
**

Warning! Fic ini mengandung unsur: AU/OOC/typo/abal/gaje/dan kawan-kawannya!

* * *

**Secret 1: Last Will**

* * *

"Uuugh…" rengek seorang gadis. Surai merah jambunya terlihat mencolok sekali diantara manusia-manusia lain yang mengisi KRL Konoha pagi itu. Ia terlihat kepayahan berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang KRL yang lainnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa bergerak saking banyaknya orang di sekitarnya. _'Kapok naik KRL deh, kalau begini caranya.'_ batinnya mengeluh. Ia tak menyangka harus berdesak-desakan seperti ini kurang lebih 2 stasiun lagi.

Gadis itu adalah Sakura Haruno, usianya 18 tahun. Ia murid kelas 3 Konoha Gakuen yang sedang dalam masa-masa menjelang ujian kelulusan. Ia berasal dari keluarga sederhana pertengahan. Tahu kan? Tidak kaya tapi juga tidak miskin. Pagi itu ia tidak naik sepeda seperti biasanya karena ban sepedanya bocor tepat saat ia akan berangkat sekolah. Hanya KRL ini satu-satunya alternatif kendaraan yang bisa ia gunakan menuju sekolahnya, dan ia tidak terbiasa.

KRL berhenti bergerak di stasiun pertama, diikuti dengan terbukanya pintu penumpang. Seketika itu orang-orang berdesak-desakan lagi untuk cepat-cepat turun dari KRL. Sakura kini terdorong kesana kemari oleh arus manusia yang berdesak-desakan itu, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah desakan kuat dari arah depan membuat ia terdorong jatuh ke belakang.

Sakura limbung. Kaki kecilnya tak mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, "E-eeh~!"

GUBRAK!

Sakura sukses jatuh terduduk di lantai KRL. Punggungnya yang – untungnya – dilindungi tas sekolahnya membentur dudukan kursi. Meskipun begitu, ia merem-merem kesakitan merasakan pantatnya yang menghantam keras lantai KRL. Belum lagi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing menekan dadanya.

Eh? Dada?

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat seorang cowok emo dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam aneh berlutut dihadapannya. Sepasang mata onyx gelapnya terbelalak lebar. Sakura melihat kedua tangan cowok itu kini menempel manis di dada Sakura.

Hening sesaat. Bahkan orang-orang disekitar mereka mematung melihat adegan itu.

"KYAAAA! DASAR MESUUM!"

DHUUAKKK!

Tendangan Sakura mendarat tepat di perut cowok itu, membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang seketika.

* * *

Sakura sampai di stasiun tujuannya. Ia turun dari KRL, dan kaget begitu melihat cowok bermata onyx tadi juga turun di stasiun yang sama. Sakura membuang muka karena takut, cowok itu juga membuang muka tapi karena kesal. Perut cowok itu masih sedikit nyeri karena tendangan Sakura, belum lagi cap sepatu Sakura tercetak jelas di kemeja putih bersihnya. _'Benar-benar hari yang sial,'_ batinnya.

* * *

Sakura masuk ke kelasnya yang kini hampir sama gaduhnya dengan pasar. Maklum saja, wali kelasnya – Iruka Umino – belum datang. Jadi sebagian murid cewek menggosip ria, sementara murid-murid cowok heboh membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih baik tidak diketahui anak-anak dibawah umur.

Sakura duduk di bangkunya, pandangannya kosong seperti zombie, _'Aku merasa kotor,'_ batinnya mengeluh dramatis ketika mengingat kejadian di KRL tadi.

Sahabat pirang Sakura mencium gelagat aneh dari gadis merah jambu kita. Ia mendekati Sakura dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, "Hei, _forehead._ Kau kenapa?"

Gadis merah jambu itu malah mendaratkan jidat lebarnya ke meja. "_Sekuhara_*" bisiknya lirih. Liriiih sekali hampir seperti desiran angin.

"APA? _SEKUHARA_?" si pirang itu, Ino Yamanaka berseru histeris. Sontak seluruh kelas menoleh padanya, terutama para cowok.

Masih dengan jidat menempel di meja, kaki Sakura menggilas kaki Ino dengan sempurna, membuat sahabat pirangnya itu meringis kesakitan. Tepat saat Ino akan membalas Sakura, Iruka-sensei datang. Ino terpaksa duduk kembali di tempat duduknya setelah berbisik – tepatnya mengancam – pada Sakura, "Kau nanti harus menceritakannya padaku, _forehead_!"

Semua segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, "Selamat pagi semuaa~" sapa Iruka-sensei. Hari ini ia ceria seperti biasanya.

"Seelaamat paagiii Seeenseeeeii~" balas murid-muridnya seperti anak TK.

"Baguus, rupanya kalian semangat sekali hari ini! ~hei Sakura. Ayo duduk yang benar!" Iruka-sensei menasihati Sakura yang jidatnya masih mendarat manis di permukaan meja.

"Maaf sensei~" gadis dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas itu akhirnya menegakkan duduknya.

"Di pagi yang cerah ini, aku akan memperkenalkan seorang siswa baru. Ia pindahan dari Amerika. Semoga kedatangannya dapat menambah semangat belajar kita, ya!" Iruka-sensei basa-basi dulu sebelum mempersilakan murid baru itu masuk. Terdengar bisik-bisik rendah dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Seorang murid baru di pekan-pekan terakhir menuju ujian kelulusan? Menarik sekali.

"Yak, silakan masuk!" Iruka-sensei memberi izin. Kemudian pintu kelas terbuka. Seorang cowok emo dengan rambut mencuat ke atas berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Jas seragamnya tidak dikancing. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Tunggu. Sepertinya Sakura pernah melihatnya… hm, dimana ya? Apa di peternakan ayam ayahnya di Sunagakure? Bukan, bukan. Rambutnya saja yang seperti pantat ayam.

Cowok itu berhenti, lalu berputar 90 derajat untuk menyapa teman-teman barunya. Terdengar seruan kagum dari murid-murid cewek, sementara murid-murid cowok terlihat tidak suka. Tentu saja tidak suka, karena mereka merasa terintimidasi oleh ketampanan si murid baru.

Sakura masih berusaha mengingat-ingat, lalu ia mendapati cap sepatunya tercetak jelas di bagian perut kemeja cowok itu. Bagai tersambar petir, Sakura langsung ingat semuanya. _'D-dia kan… yang di kereta…'_ Bagaimana Sakura bisa lupa? Bukannya baru tadi pagi mereka bertemu? Bertemu dengan cara yang 'mengesankan' pula. Sakura langsung gelagapan seperti melihat hantu.

Cowok di depan kelas itu terlihat tak kalah terkejut, tapi dengan pandai ia menyembunyikannya.

"_Hajimemashite_. Aku Sasuke Uchiha." katanya singkat, padat dan kurang jelas bagi para cewek yang penasaran dengannya. "Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik," lanjutnya dengan nada sedingin es.

'_Berteman baik apanya dasar mesum!'_ batin Sakura, berbeda 180 derajat dengan tanggapan teman-teman ceweknya yang lain seperti, "Tentu saja Sasuke-kun!" atau "Sasuke-kun aku mau jadi temanmu!" atau "Lebih dari teman juga tidak masalah!"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun kenapa kemejamu kotor seperti itu?" tanya Iruka-sensei setelah melihat cap sepatu terlukis artistik di seragam murid barunya.

'_Mati aku, mati aku, mati aku!'_ Sakura panik sendiri. _'Jangan bilang…'_

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil." jawab Sasuke enteng. Tapi jelas kini ia memandang Sakura setajam silet.

* * *

"Jadi Sasuke itu…" Ino tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bagaimanapun ia masih tidak percaya kalau murid baru itu mesum seperti yang diceritakan Sakura.

Sekarang adalah jam makan siang di kafetaria Konoha Gakuen. Sakura kini sudah dikelilingi 2 orang teman sekelasnya. Ino Yamanaka dan seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan potongan _hime-cut_, Hinata Hyuuga. Mereka penasaran dengan kronologi '_sekuhara_' yang dialami Sakura di KRL tadi pagi.

"Trus, cap sepatu di bajunya tadi itu… cap sepatumu?" Ino bertanya lagi. Sakura mengangguk.

Sementara itu Ino justru geleng-geleng kepala, "Aku yakin dia sebenarnya tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kasihan Sasuke-kun."

BLETAK! Jitakan manis mendarat di kepala pirang Ino. "Jadi kau membela _pervert_ itu? Yang ada itu aku yang kasihan. Dia sih, pasti sengaja pegang-pegang dada cewek sembarangan."

Ino melirik dada Sakura yang tidak terlalu berisi. "Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari dadamu itu, hah?" Keduanya pun terlibat perang mulut.

"Eh, li-lihat Sakura-chan, dia memandangimu terus." lapor Hinata, menghentikan kericuhan diantara kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dan memang, pemuda berambut raven spektakuler itu sedang memandanginya. Gadis merah jambu itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya, risih dipandangi seperti itu. "Tuh kan, apa kubilang. Sudah, aku mau pergi saja dari sini."

Di kubu Sasuke…

"Teme, kenapa kau tidak bilang mau sekolah disini?" tanya seorang cowok berambut jabrik kuning, agak kesal. Cowok itu namanya Naruto, dari kelas sebelah. Ia teman masa kecil Sasuke. Kepulangan Sasuke dari Amerika ini membuatnya agak merasa dikhianati karena Sasuke tidak cerita apa-apa padanya.

"Aku tidak berniat masuk sekolah ini, Dobe. Ibuku yang memaksa." jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto. Mata onyx kelamnya memandangi kepergian Sakura dari kantin.

"Teme, kau melihat siapa sih?" tanya Naruto yang sadar kalau pandangan Sasuke fokus ke arah lain. Ia melihat kemana mata onyx sahabatnya mengarah, lalu tersenyum simpul, "Oooh, Sakura-chan,"

"Sakura?" Sasuke tidak paham. "Ooh, namanya Sakura?"

Naruto tertawa. "Hahaha, kau masih baru sih, jadi jelas nggak tahu. Jangan banyak berharap padanya deh. Sakura itu cewek jadi-jadian. Dia itu bungkusnya saja yang cewek. Dalamnya? Lelaki tulen."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya! Dia itu sudah sabuk hitam di berbagai macam bela diri! Trus, dia juga terkenal tidak takut apapun! Dia juga terkenal dengan tendangan gledeknya! Macho sekali, kan?" Naruto menceritakannya dengan berapi-api.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya terlihat kesal, _'Pantas saja perutku masih nyeri karena tendangannya tadi pagi.'_

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Sakura sangat bersyukur karena sudah tidak naik KRL lagi. Ia sepertinya trauma berat atas kejadian tadi pagi. Sebagai gantinya, Sakura dijemput kedua orangtuanya dengan sebuah mobil mini keluaran tahun 1985. Pokoknya mobil yang sudah terlihat tua sekali, dan kalau dijual pasti nilainya rendah sekali.

Sakura terheran-heran ketika ia menyadari ayahnya, Kizashi Haruno, mengemudikan mobilnya melalui jalan yang belum pernah ia lewati.

"Lho, kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah paman Fugaku. Kau masih ingat 'kan? Jangan bilang kau lupa." jawab ibunya, Mebuki Haruno.

Ditanya seperti itu, Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat. Dulu, ketika ia masih duduk di bangku TK, memang ada seorang pria seumuran ayahnya – nyatanya pria itu adalah teman kuliah Kizashi – yang sering berkunjung ke rumah sambil membawa kue-kue yang enak untuk keluarga Haruno. Sakura memanggilnya paman Fugaku. Fugaku juga sering memberi hadiah yang mahal-mahal untuk Sakura. Sakura sendiri heran kenapa Fugaku begitu baik padanya. Apa jangan-jangan ia ini anak Fugaku yang tertukar atau bagaimana.

Tapi saat Sakura menanyai ayahnya tentang kebenaran itu – namanya juga anak berusia 5 tahun yang ingin tahu – Kizashi, tentu saja menjitak kepala Sakura sampai benjol. "Ngomong apa kau ini, Sakura-hime. Tentu saja kau anak tou-san dan kaa-san, rambut kita saja punya warna yang hampir sama. Fugaku sayang padamu karena semua anaknya laki-laki. Ia ingin punya anak perempuan, tapi istrinya bilang capek melahirkan. Akhirnya ia menganggapmu sebagai putrinya sendiri."

Mulai saat itu, Sakura menganggap Fugaku sebagai 'Ayah Kedua yang Sering Memberi Hadiah'. Semacam itulah.

Sakura kembali ke masa kini. "Tentu saja ingat. Memangnya ada acara apa kita kesana?"

Kizashi mendesah pelan, "Ia sakit, sayang. Kurasa kalau ia melihatmu sakitnya agak berkurang."

Mobil mini tua yang ditumpangi keluarga Haruno telah sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang. Di pintu masuknya tertulis huruf kanji, '_Uchiha_' dan lambang kipas merah-putih di sampingnya. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ketika turun dari mobil, Sakura bahkan enggan untuk melangkah masuk ke bangunan utama rumahnya.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya ibundanya. Mebuki melihat Sakura seperti akan diajak masuk ke rumah hantu saja.

"Marga paman Fugaku itu… Uchiha?" Sakura bertanya untuk memastikan kalau Uchiha yang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha di sekolahnya yang _pervert_.

"Iya, terus?" Mebuki seperti tidak sabaran.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sakura?" ayah Sakura mulai kebingungan.

"Ano… apa~"

Sebelum Sakura sempat bertanya, seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna gelap datang menghampiri keluarga Haruno di halaman. Wanita itu adalah istri Fugaku, Mikoto Uchiha. "Ah, selamat datang! Ayo masuk!"

Rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang itu ternyata tidak sepenuhnya terlihat tradisional. Interior rumahnya adalah nuansa campuran antara Jepang dan barat, antara tradisional dan modern. Perabotannya juga, berani dijamin kalau otomatis dan canggih-canggih semuanya. Mesin penghangat ruangan otomatis, pintu otomatis, kloset otomatis, meskipun untuk yang terakhir ini Sakura tidak yakin. Tapi pesona rumah ini cukup kuat untuk membuat Sakura lupa akan pertanyaan tentang 'hubungan Fugaku Uchiha dengan Sasuke Uchiha'.

"Sakura, paman Fugaku sudah menunggu di kamarnya. Ia kangen sekali padamu." kata Mikoto pada Sakura. Kemudian ia mengantar Sakura masuk lebih jauh ke dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan sebuah kamar. "Masuklah."

Pintu kamar dibuka. Sakura melihat seorang pria terbaring di tempat tidur, menatap bunga-bunga sakura berguguran di luar jendela. Tiang infus berdiri di sampingnya, dengan kabel infus yang tersambung di nadi pria itu. Sontak Sakura ingin menangis, karena tiba-tiba ia membayangkan bagaimana kalau ayahnya sendiri yang berada dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Selamat sore paman," sapa Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura-chan." balas Fugaku. "Melihat bunga sakura itu, aku jadi ingat padamu. Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak, paman. Tou-san dan kaa-san di ruang depan." Sakura mengambil kursi lipat yang ada di situ, lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur Fugaku. "Bagaimana keadaan paman? Paman sakit apa?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat ini. Biasa, penyakit tua," Fugaku menjawab sambil tersenyum, kemudian memandang keluar jendela lagi. Matanya menerawang, "Hh, andai aku tahu berapa lama lagi akan bertahan di dunia yang fana ini, oh…"

"Paman ini bicara apa sih? Paman pasti akan sembuh! Kalau paman sembuh, akan kubuatkan kue-kue seperti yang pernah paman bawakan untukku dulu." bujuk Sakura, seperti membujuk anak kecil saja. Padahal pria di depannya itu sudah hampir setengah abad usianya.

"Terimakasih Sakura, tapi percuma. Dokter bilang, paman tidak akan bertahan sampai 3 bulan kedepan,"

'_Eh? Serius?'_ batin Sakura tak percaya. "Paman jangan bercanda."

Fugaku menggenggam tangan kecil Sakura. "Paman tidak bercanda, Sakura. Kalau boleh, paman minta satu hal saja darimu dan paman akan bahagia sekali."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Sakura menoleh dan melihat sosok dengan rambut pantat ayam muncul di baliknya. "_Tadaima, Otou-san_."

Sasuke memandang Sakura. Sakura balik memandang Sasuke. Dua-duanya langsung membeku, mematung.

Jadi Sasuke Uchiha itu anaknya Fugaku Uchiha? Oke, kecurigaan Sakura terbukti sudah.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke." Fugaku tiba-tiba terlihat ceria sekali. "Ah, kebetulan. Kemarilah, nak. Lihat, calon istrimu datang menjenguk tou-san. Manis sekali, kan?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebaar sekali, sampai sepertinya hijau emeraldnya itu akan menggelinding keluar dari rongganya saja. _'Sepertinya barusan aku mendengar kata-kata istri, itu tidak benar kan? Pendengaranku pasti salah, kan?'_

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri ayahnya. Ekspresi di wajahnya datar sekali seperti triplek. Fugaku meraih tangan Sasuke dan menumpuknya dengan tangan Sakura. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kalian berdua, menikahlah. Ini permintaan terakhirku. Melihat kalian berdua menikah adalah permintaan terakhirku."

* * *

BLAM! Sakura kesal. Ia membanting pintu mobil keras-keras – tak peduli pintu itu akan rusak – agar orangtuanya tahu kalau ia sedang _bad mood_. Sebenarnya tanpa perlu diberitahu pun orangtua Sakura sudah tahu kalau putri semata wayang mereka sedang ngambek. Terlihat dari kerut-kerut yang terbentuk di jidat lebarnya.

Kizashi dan Mebuki saling melirik, seiring dengan mobil yang mulai bergerak untuk pulang ke rumah Haruno. _'Sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa maksud kita mengajaknya kemari.'_

"Maksud tou-san dan kaa-san mengajakku kemari itu… apa ya?" tanya Sakura ingin memastikan. Nadanya memang manis, tapi aura kegelapan sangat terasa menyelimuti gadis merah jambu itu.

Kizashi memandang Mebuki untuk meminta dukungan, tapi istrinya itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela mobil, seolah mengamati pemandangan diluar jauh lebih penting daripada membantunya menghadapi kekesalan Sakura. Benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan.

Kizashi mengelap bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya yang entah kapan munculnya. Menjadi seorang ayah yang menghadapi kekesalan Sakura sama saja seperti menjadi matador yang menjinakkan banteng liar. "Tentu saja untuk menjenguk paman Fugaku, Sakura-hime." jawab Kizashi, separo jujur. Separo jujur karena niatnya yang separo lagi jelas-jelas untuk menjodohkan Sakura dengan putra bungsu Fugaku, Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tahu ada niat lain." tolak Sakura mentah-mentah. "Tou-san dan kaa-san berniat menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke, kan?"

JLEB! Tebakan Sakura tepat sasaran.

"Sakura-hime, begini ya," Kizashi mencoba menjelaskan, "Fugaku adalah sahabat tou-san. Ia sudah banyak membantu tou-san, apalagi ketika pertama kali kita pindah ke Konoha 13 tahun yang lalu. Ia juga yang membantu usaha tou-san, bersedia membuka peternakan ayam di Suna, memberimu banyak hadiah, pokoknya ia sudah memberi banyak pada keluarga kita. Tou-san hanya bisa melakukan ini untuk membalas kebaikannya pada keluarga kita."

"Tapi ini pernikahan, tou-san, kaa-san," Sakura mulai panik. Bagaimanapun, ia kan belum lulus sekolah, apa orangtuanya tidak sadar? "Orang-orang pasti akan berpikiran negatif kalau tahu aku menikah di usia semuda ini."

Kizashi dan Mebuki tahu kalau putri mereka akan mengeluarkan argumen seperti itu. "Kalau begitu jangan sampai ada yang tahu."

'_Sial_!' pikir Sakura. Ia mencoba mencari argumen baru untuk mematahkan keputusan orangtuanya, "Dan Sasuke! Ya ampun, aku saja tidak mengenalnya."

"Karena itu pernikahan ini dibuat agar kalian dapat mengenal satu sama lain, sayang." kini Mebuki yang menjawab.

Hening. Sakura tahu ia akan kalah berdebat melawan orangtuanya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran 'dewasa' terlintas di benaknya. "Bagaimana kalau aku segera hamil?"

Kizashi nyaris membanting setir ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin, kalian kan belum mengenal satu sama lain," Mebuki tetap tenang, tidak seperti Kizashi yang nyaris jantungan karena membayangkan Sakura dengan perut buncitnya ikut belajar di sekolah. Ayah mana yang tidak gila membayangkan putri semata wayangnya menderita seperti itu? "Kalaupun itu terjadi, paling cepat adalah saat kalian lulus sekolah nanti. Dan saat itu tiba, kalian sudah bebas dari peraturan sekolah, jadi kalian aman." Mebuki masih nyerocos.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung merengut, sementara Kizashi lega sekali. Setidaknya imajinasinya tadi terlalu berlebihan.

"Anggap saja pernikahan ini terjadi demi alasan kemanusiaan, Sakura." Kizashi mulai bisa membesarkan hati Sakura.

Lampu merah _traffic light_ menyala, mobil pun berhenti. Mebuki memutar sedikit posisi duduknya agar bisa menatap wajah putrinya yang duduk di jok belakang, "Ya, anggap saja pernikahan ini terjadi demi alasan kemanusiaan, Sakura. Lagipula Fugaku hanya meminta menjadi mertuamu, apa itu salah? Kami tahu ia sayang padamu seperti kami menyayangimu, nak. Kami akan lega sekali kalau Fugaku dan Mikoto yang menjadi mertuamu karena itu artinya kami menyerahkanmu pada keluarga yang benar. Oh ya, Sasuke-kun juga sepertinya pemuda yang baik. Dan lagi, kau sadar tidak kalau dia itu tampan sekali?" jelas Mebuki panjang lebar, mengelus surai merah muda Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura mendesah. Ia tahu, kali ini ia kalah telak. Tak ada pilihan lain baginya selain mengikuti kata-kata orangtuanya.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

*sekuhara_ = sexual harassment = _pelecehan seksual

* * *

(A/N): uwaaah, chapter 1 fic pertamaku ini akhirnya selesai. Temanya memang klasik sih, tentang perjodohan. Aku sadar masih banyak kekurangannya juga, namanya juga fic pertama. (mungkin ada yang mau mengoreksinya satu2? #dhuakk) Gimana menurut kalian, readers? Read and review please, demi kenyamanan kita bersama ;) thank you

~Regards, Roraitori~


	2. Secret 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secret Marriage**

Warning! Fic ini mengandung unsur: AU/OOC/typo/abal/gaje/dan kawan-kawannya!

* * *

**Secret 2: Get Married**

* * *

Sejak kepulangan Sakura dari kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari kamar ayahnya. Ia terus mematung di dekat jendela, saking terkejutnya karena tiba-tiba ayahnya memintanya menikah. "Kenapa, _otousan_?" akhirnya Sasuke bisa menyuarakan pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di otaknya dari tadi. Sepasang mata _onyx_-nya tak lepas dari senja di cakrawala.

JLEGEERRR. Suara petir menyambar-nyambar – dari televisi.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" dengan wajah tanpa dosa Fugaku balik bertanya, namun pandangannya terfokus pada televisi yang menayangkan film aksi di tengah hujan badai.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menatap ayahnya yang pandai sekali berlagak bodoh, "Kenapa aku harus menikah dalam waktu dekat ini?" tanyanya. Sasuke harus tahu alasannya apalagi saat ini ia masih berstatus pelajar.

Fugaku menghela napas. "Kata dokter, umur _tousan_ tidak akan lama lagi," bukanya. "_Tousan_ ingin melihatmu menikah sebelum tiada."

Sasuke mendecih kesal karena ayahnya percaya begitu saja kata-kata dokter. Memangnya dokter yang menentukan hidup mati seseorang? Ingin Sasuke mendebat ayahnya, tapi ia takut itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas, membiarkan hanya suara bising film _action_ merajai ruangan itu untuk sesaat.

"Apa harus dengan gadis _pink_ tadi?"

Fugaku tertawa, lalu mematikan televisinya. Mungkin karena ia merasakan Sasuke mulai tertarik membahas pernikahan yang sudah diatur itu, "Ya, harus dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"_Tousan_ sudah mengenal Sakura sejak ia kecil, jadi _tousan_ tahu ia gadis seperti apa. Orangtuanya juga teman baik _tousan_. Yah, intinya asal-usul mereka jelas berasal dari keluarga yang baik. Bagus untuk menjaga nama keluarga kita." jawabnya, sambil tersenyum. "Omong-omong, karena sekolah kalian sama, pasti kau sudah bertemu dengannya di sekolah, kan? Menurutmu Sakura-_chan_ gadis seperti apa? Pasti ia gadis yang manis, ya."

Maunya Sasuke menjawab, 'Maaf mengecewakan _otousan_, tapi Sakura tidak seperti yang _otousan_ bayangkan. Kata Naruto, ia adalah cewek macho yang punya tendangan geledek. _Otousan_ tahu? Aku bahkan sudah merasakan tendangan geledeknya itu tadi pagi.'

Tapi Sasuke tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya merespon dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah." jawabnya singkat, tak mau repot.

Fugaku tersenyum wibawa, "Tenang saja, lama-lama kalian pasti saling mengenal setelah menikah."

Sasuke kembali memandang langit senja, "Ini konyol sekali. Menikah ketika masih di bangku sekolah."

"_Tousan_ tahu. Karena itu pernikahanmu nanti dilaksanakan dengan cara yang sederhana saja. Hanya dihadiri keluarga dekat, dan yang penting sah." dengan masih tersenyum wibawa, Fugaku mengutarakan rencananya.

"Kapan?"

Fugaku tampak berpikir, "Hm… Hari Minggu ini? Soalnya hari Senin, _tousan_ harus ke Amerika untuk _check-up_."

Hari Minggu ini? Bukannya itu berarti... besok lusa? Alis Sasuke berkedut-kedut kesal. Dalam hati ia menyesal sudah menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha.

* * *

_Aaargggh!_ Sasuke menutup _shoji_ kamarnya dengan geram. Perasaannya campur aduk antara bingung, kesal, marah, dan tertekan. Cowok itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, lalu mengubur wajahnya diantara bantal-bantal gemuk yang telah tertata rapi. Pikirannya benar-benar terbebani saat ini. Kenyataan bahwa gadis barbar bernama Sakura itu yang akan menjadi istrinya membuat kepalanya makin pening saja.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya dan melihat nama _aniki_-nya tertera di layar ponsel.

"Apa?" dengan malas-malasan Sasuke menjawab panggilan Itachi.

"_Sambutan macam apa itu _baka otouto_?_" Itachi teriak-teriak di seberang telepon.

"Aku capek. Telepon lagi nanti."

"_Karena _otousan_ menyuruhmu menikah?" _sambar Itachi sebelum Sasuke sempat mengakhiri teleponnya. Sasuke langsung terduduk. Sunyi sesaat.

"Kau–"

"_Bwahahaha! Jadi keputusan _otousan_ untuk menikahkanmu dengan gadis pilihannya itu serius? Hahaha." _Itachi tak bisa berhenti tertawa di seberang sana.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke membulat. Jadi selama ini… "_Niisan_, kau tahu! Kau tahu tapi kau tidak memberitahuku!" protesnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau aku disuruh pulang untuk menikah, hah? Dasar sesat. Tahu begini aku tidak pulang ke Konoha."

"_Kalau aku memberitahumu, kau pasti tidak mau pulang, _young man_." _Itachi ada benarnya. Kalau ia bilang, 'Hei, Sasuke. _Otousan_ menginginkanmu pulang untuk dinikahkan dengan gadis pilihannya,' pasti Sasuke akan langsung minggat, dan itu hanya akan memperparah penyakit ayahnya. "_Lagipula apa salahnya? Kau tidak perlu susah-susah mencari pasangan hidup, benar, kan? Kuberitahu ya, maksud _otousan_ itu baik. Nurut sajalah._"

"Sinting. Ini menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

"_Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku juga pernah merasakannya, Sasuke. Dijodohkan itu seperti tidak memberimu pilihan._" terdengar helaan napas Itachi di seberang telepon, seakan lelah mengingat masa lalu.

Itachi memang bernasib sama dengan Sasuke. Dijodohkan. Bedanya, alasan saat itu adalah untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan Uchiha. Awalnya Itachi menolak karena ada gadis lain yang ia sukai. Tapi karena Itachi juga tidak mau melihat kedua orangtuanya kesulitan, akhirnya Itachi rela korban perasaan. Dan tebak? Ternyata gadis yang ia sukai dan gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah gadis yang sama. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan sekali buat Itachi. Akhirnya mereka menikah, lalu sekarang menetap di Amerika.

"_Dengar, ya_. _Meskipun_ _kadang-kadang orangtua bertindak menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya mereka melakukannya untuk kebaikan kita semua. _They did it for our sake, _Sasuke."_ suara Itachi tiba-tiba jadi berwibawa. "_Dan kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Siapa tahu gadis pilihan _otousan _itu benar-benar jodohmu. Ya contohnya sepertiku. Gadis pilihan _otousan_ adalah jodohku sekarang._"

Hening. Sasuke berusaha menyesapi nasihat panjang lebar aniki-nya. Setelah menikah dan akan mempunyai anak, Itachi memang suka tiba-tiba berubah jadi bijak sekali. Bawaan akan menjadi ayah mungkin, ya?

"_Halo? Sasuke? Kau masih disana, kan?_"

"Hn."

"_Baguslah. Aku meneleponmu untuk menasihatimu saja. Pikirkan baik-baik kata-kataku,_" jujur Itachi. "_Sudah dulu, Sasuke. Jangan lupa sampaikan salam untuk_ otousan, okaasan, _dan…_" Itachi berdeham menahan tawa, "_Calon adik iparku._"

"HEI–" Tut. Tut. Tut. Itachi langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Calon adik ipar, katanya! Sasuke memandangi ponselnya tak percaya.

Oke, Sasuke akui perjodohan ini menyebalkan. Tapi ini permintaan ayahnya. Ayah yang sudah berkorban banyak, kerja keras selama puluhan tahun demi memberinya – dan seluruh keluarga – kehidupan yang mapan. Korban perasaan sedikit saja tidak sebanding dengan kerja keras ayahnya selama ini.

Tidak ada salahnya berkorban sedikit untuknya, kan?

Siapa tahu gadis pilihan ayahnya itu memang jodohnya, seperti kata _aniki_-nya.

"Yeah, siapa tahu?" gumam Sasuke sambil merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. "Kita lihat saja bagaimana akhirnya nanti."

* * *

**-Sakura's POV-**

Hari itu akhirnya tiba. Hari pernikahanku.

Alunan _wedding march_ – yang bagiku seperti musik untuk berkabung – terdengar di seantero gereja pagi itu, mengiringi langkahku yang berat menuju altar untuk melepas masa lajang. Mungkin menurutmu aku berlebihan, tapi percaya deh. Kau akan merasakan hal yang sama kalau kau disuruh menikah diluar keinginanmu sendiri, ketika masih berstatus pelajar, dan calon suamimu adalah seorang yang tidak terlalu kau kenal. Mesum lagi.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Aku berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, selain agar tidak tersandung gaun pengantinku sendiri, juga untuk menghambat jalannya upacara pernikahan. Pikirku, kalau aku berjalan layaknya bekicot seperti sekarang, pendeta akan bosan menunggu dan akhirnya tidak mau menikahkanku dengan Sasuke. Pernikahan pun dibatalkan, deh. Hahaha, sungguh rencana yang brilian!

"Kalau cara jalanmu seperti itu, kapan sampainya Sakura-_hime_?" setengah berbisik ayahku – sekaligus pendampingku berjalan menuju altar – mengomel. Ia sedikit menyentakkan lenganku untuk membuatku berjalan lebih cepat, kemudian kembali memasang senyum kepada para tamu undangan.

Aku berdecak kesal. Rencana A gagal, saatnya rencana B. Aku meniup sedikit surai merah muda yang jatuh tepat di depan mataku, sangat tidak cocok dengan penampilanku yang anggun sekarang. Jika aku tidak bersikap manis layaknya gadis-gadis umumnya, maka Fugaku-_jisan_ dan Mikoto-_basan_ akan mengurungkan niat untuk menikahkanku dengan Sasuke, kan? Mana ada orangtua yang ingin putranya menikah dengan gadis jadi-jadian.

KREETAK. Terdengar suara kertakan jari-jari tangan dari barisan kursi paling depan. Kulirik asal sumber suara mengerikan itu, kemudian mengkeret. Ibuku – dengan senyum yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat – sudah terlihat seperti algojo yang penuh aura membunuh dan bersiap menindaklanjuti tiap tindakan bodoh yang mungkin kulakukan. Ya ampun, kalau begini terus, satu-satunya cara untuk melarikan diri dari pernikahan ini adalah melaksanakan rencana C.

Dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya aku sampai di depan altar. Ayahku melepaskan rangkulanku di lengannya, mengecup keningku lembut, kemudian berdiri di samping ibuku. Kini aku berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke, dan sempat tercekat ketika melihat betapa kerennya ia pagi ini dengan tuksedo hitam yang membuatnya terkesan gagah.

Tunggu! Ya ampun, apa yang kupikirkan? Fokus Sakura, fokus! Jangan sampai manuver terakhir gagal hanya karena terpesona pada cowok mesum ini!

Pendeta berdeham pelan untuk menarik perhatian para tamu karena upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah khidmat.

"Sasuke Uchiha, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istrimu? Baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" suara pendeta yang dalam dan berwibawa menggema ke seluruh ruangan gereja.

Sasuke, dengan wajah _stoic_-nya menjawab datar, "Aku bersedia."

Pandangan wibawa sang pendeta pindah ke arahku. "Dan kau, Sakura Haruno, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suamimu? Baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Hening.

Ya Tuhan, beri aku kekuatan untuk melaksanakan rencana C. Semoga manuver terakhir ini berjalan lancar dan berhasil membubarkan pernikahan ini. Aku melirik Fugaku-_jisan_ yang hari ini datang ke pernikahan dengan menggunakan kursi roda. Kulihat infusnya sudah dilepas, berarti keadaannya sudah membaik. Itu semakin bagus. Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja saat tahu kenyataan bahwa aku keberatan menikah dengan putranya.

Aku menarik napas panjang, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan pendeta dalam satu hembusan napas.

"Tidak. " jawabku lantang. "Aku tidak bersedia." Maafkan aku semuanya – Fugaku-_jisan_ terutama – tapi aku sungguh tidak mau menikah sekarang.

Terdengar gumaman rendah dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mengatakan tidak bersedia di hadapan pendeta adalah rencana terakhirku. Pernikahan tidak akan berlanjut kalau salah satu pihak menyatakan tidak bersedia, kan?

"HHNGGKKK.." tiba-tiba Fugaku-_jisan_ mencengkeram dadanya erat-erat sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Suamiku! Apa yang terjadi? Bertahanlah suamiku!" Mikoto-_basan_ menjerit-jerit panik. Perhatian para tamu undangan teralih sepenuhnya pada Fugaku-_jisan_. Mikoto-_basan_ menggenggam erat tangan suaminya, sambil sesekali berteriak pada para petugas medis – yang telah disiapkan di dekat situ – untuk cepat menyelamatkan suaminya. Seketika itu juga para petugas medis berbondong-bondong menghampiri Fugaku-_jisan_ untuk memberinya pertolongan pertama.

Kedua orangtuaku mendelik marah padaku, kemudian ikut menghampiri Fugaku-_jisan_ untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja. Ruangan gereja itu tiba-tiba jadi kacau balau, dimana-mana hanya ada rasa panik.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa jadi begini? Ini jelas bukan bagian dari rencanaku.

Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan macam-macam – menuduh, menyalahkan, benci – lalu segera menghilang dari hadapanku, menerobos masuk di antara para petugas medis yang sedang bekerja untuk memeriksa keadaan ayahnya. "_Otousan_! Bertahanlah _otousan_, akan kupanggilkan ambulans!" panggil Sasuke, sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Jari-jarinya gemetar panik ketika men-_dial_ nomor darurat.

Fugaku-_jisan_ menahan tangan Sasuke. "T-tidak us-sah, Sasuke…" erangnya menahan sakit. "Waktu… _tous-san_ sudah ti-tiba…"

Sasuke jatuh berlutut di depan kursi roda Fugaku-_jisan_, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan ayahnya. "Tidak, _otousan_…" Sasuke mulai sesenggukan. Fugaku-_jisan_ mengusap kepala Sasuke sambil memaksakan senyum.

Pandangan Fugaku-_jisan_ beralih ke arahku. Senyumnya lenyap, digantikan pandangan penuh amarah dan rasa menyesal yang dalam. Kalau ia masih sehat, mungkin ia akan mendampratku dengan semangat berapi-api. Fugaku-_jisan_ mengacungkan jarinya yang gemetaran ke wajahku, "Kau… tak tahu tterimakasih…" tuduhnya. Suaranya sedikit menggeram. Aku hanya bisa membeku melihatnya. "Bersiap…lah Ssakura. Aku aakan... menjadi mmimpi buruk sseumur hidupmmu!" kutuknya.

Tiba-tiba Fugaku-_jisan_ terkulai lemas. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali setelah itu.

"Fugaku?!" panggil ayahku, tapi percuma. Fugaku-_jisan_ tidak menanggapi. "Fugaku, jangan bercanda!" ayahku terdengar panik.

"Suamiku! Suamiku! Tidak! Jangan… pergi…" Mikoto-basan menangis pilu sambil mendekap suaminya.

Tapi ini yang paling memilukan. Teriakan Sasuke yang menggema di seluruh gereja. "_OTOUSAAAAN_!"

Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku baru saja membunuh Fugaku Uchiha!

* * *

Serta merta mataku terbelalak lebar. Selama beberapa detik aku tak beranjak dari posisiku untuk mengumpulkan nyawaku. Setelah nyawaku terkumpul semua dan sepenuhnya terjaga, aku menyadari itu tadi hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang buruk sekali.

Sebuah kepala pirang dengan sepasang mata _aquamarine_ tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku, "_Forehead_, kau mau tidur di perpustakaan sampai kapan?"

Hah? Perpustakaan? Oh, iya. Aku baru ingat. Sepulang sekolah tadi aku langsung ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas perbaikan ulangan harian yang diberikan Asuma-_sensei_. Yeah, hari ini aku ulangan harian, teman-teman. Bahasa inggris, bukan bidangku banget. Ditambah lagi aku sibuk memikirkan pernikahanku besok (iya, besok. Kalian nggak salah dengar), jadi aku tidak konsentrasi pada soal yang diberikan. Hasil komplikasi dua hal itu otomatis membuat nilai ulangan bahasa inggrisku terjun bebas.

Aku segera menegakkan dudukku, kemudian mengucek mataku. Aduh! Akibat posisi tidurku dengan pipi yang menempel di meja, sekarang leherku terasa kaku. Mungkin karena itu juga aku mendapat mimpi buruk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ino bertanya lagi, padahal pertanyaan pertamanya saja belum kujawab.

Aku menggeleng pelan karena leherku terasa kaku. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

Ino memicingkan matanya tidak percaya. "Jangan bohong deh. Kau pasti sedang ada masalah."

Ya ampun, apa aku terlihat segitu depresinya sehingga Ino dengan mudahnya tahu aku ada masalah?

"Saranku," Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Cepatlah pulang. Istirahat. Kayaknya kau terlalu memaksakan diri mengerjakan tugas dari Asuma-_sensei_." Katanya sambil menunjuk buku-buku bahasa inggris yang bertebaran di mejaku dengan dagunya. Jadi menurut Ino, masalahku kini adalah tugas-tugas dari Asuma-_sensei_? Pfiuh, untung ia tidak tahu masalah sebenarnya.

"Oke, _pig_. _Arigatou_."

"Oh ya, maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama lagi, _forehead_. Aku ada janji menjaga toko bunga sore ini. Nggak apa-apa kan, kalau kutinggal duluan?"

Aku mengangguk. "He-em. Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

"Kau juga." balas Ino sambil menyentil dahiku sebelum melesat meninggalkanku yang meringis kesakitan.

Kulihat dari jendela perpustakaan, langit sudah berubah kemerahan. Sudah sore rupanya. Aku segera membereskan buku-bukuku, dan setelah berpamitan pada Kakashi-_sensei_ – guru penjaga perpustakaan – aku beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan. Kemudian aku bergerak menuju parkiran untuk mengambil sepeda miniku. Yeah, hari ini aku sudah naik sepeda mini lagi. Senangnya.

Ketika aku sampai di areal parkiran, tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang memanggil dari arah belakangku. Suara Sasuke.

"Hei."

Aku terus berjalan. Siapa tahu yang dipanggilnya bukan aku, kan? Kalau sampai aku menoleh padahal bukan aku yang dimaksud, mau ditaruh mana mukaku?

"Hei rambut gulali, aku memanggilmu."

Adakah orang lain di Konoha Gakuen yang punya rambut gulali sepertiku? Kayaknya nggak ada. Jadi dia benar memanggilku rupanya. Aku berhenti, tapi tidak menoleh.

"Apa?" sahutku dengan suara bergetar. Apaan sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup begini? Oh, pastilah karena aku teringat sosok Sasuke bertuksedo dalam mimpiku tadi.

Aku mendengar Sasuke berdeham pelan, kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Duh, duh, gawat. Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini, sih? Aaaargh, tenanglah jantung sialan! Kau juga Sasuke! Jangan melangkah lebih dekat, _please_!

Seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku, langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti. "Aku hanya ingin meluruskan sesuatu sebelum kita menikah besok." bukanya. Suaranya terdengar berjarak satu meter dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Untung saat itu parkiran sudah sepi, jadi tidak ada yang mendengarkan percakapan berbahaya ini. Kalau tidak, pernikahan ini bakal ketahuan bahkan sebelum pernikahannya dilaksanakan. "Aku mau menikah karena ayahku. Bukan karena tertarik padamu atau apa."

Jujur, saat itu juga aku sedikit tersinggung mendengar kata-katanya. Kesannya kok aku ini bukan gadis yang menarik. Aku pun membalasnya dengan ketus, "Kau pikir aku tertarik padamu? Aku mau menikah denganmu karena aku menghormati ayahmu, tahu?" _Dan tidak mau ia menggentayangiku kalau aku sampai menolak pernikahan ini, _tambahku dalam hati. Bagaimanapun kutukan Fugaku-_jisan_ masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, meskipun aku mendengarnya lewat mimpi.

"Hn. Baguslah." kata Sasuke. "Kurasa sudah jelas. Meskipun kita menikah nanti, kuharap kau tidak ikut campur urusanku."

Apa-apaan ini? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Aku kan pihak yang paling terpaksa dalam kasus ini. Aku pun berbalik untuk membentaknya. "Siapa juga yang mau ikut campur urusanmu! Kau juga tidak usah mencampuri urusanku!"

Kulihat Sasuke terkejut dengan reaksiku, tapi kemudian ia tenang kembali. "Baik. Itu mudah."

Cowok ini menyebalkan sekali, sih? Pantas saja Fugaku-_jisan_ sampai sakit parah begitu! Pastilah Fugaku-_jisan_ terlalu banyak memikirkan kelakuan putranya yang menyebalkan ini. Kulihat Sasuke berbalik, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku. Lihat? Ia bahkan tidak pamit atau sekedar bilang, 'duluan, ya'. Main ngeloyor pergi saja.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Oh-oh. Apakah ia bisa mendengar pikiranku?

"Satu hal lagi." katanya tanpa berbalik.

"Apa?" sahutku kesal.

"Kakakku titip salam padamu." Katanya, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Ha? Apa maksudnya? Dasar cowok aneh. Sudah mesum, menyebalkan, aneh pula. Entah bagaimana nasib rumah tanggaku kalau suamiku seperti Sasuke Uchiha itu.

Eh, tunggu. Setidaknya ia sayang pada ayahnya. Buktinya ia menuruti permintaan ayahnya untuk menikah, kan? Kalau ia tidak sayang pada ayahnya, ia pasti sudah menolak mentah-mentah pernikahan ini. Hmm, ternyata dia punya sifat yang baik juga.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Minggu pagi.

Harusnya Sakura bisa tidur sepuasnya sampai siang, atau jalan-jalan bersama Ino dan Hinata. Harusnya. Tapi karena ia sudah setuju untuk menikah, jadilah ia disini. Di sebuah gereja dekat kediaman keluarga Uchiha untuk melangsungkan pernikahan.

Bagaikan _déjà vu_, mimpi Sakura kemarin menjadi kenyataan sekarang. Suasana gereja yang sama, _wedding march_ yang sama, tamu-tamu yang sama, gaun pengantin yang sama, bahkan Fugaku-_jisan_ yang duduk di atas kursi roda, semuanya sama. Sakura mulai takut, jangan-jangan ia punya indera keenam. Jangan-jangan mimpinya kemarin adalah pertanda. Jangan-jangan…

"Sakura-_hime_, kau tak apa, nak?" Kizashi berbisik khawatir.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, _tousan_." jawab Sakura, sedikit berbohong. "Pegangi aku, ya, _tousan_. Jangan sampai aku tersandung."

Kizashi tertawa kecil, kemudian menarik tangan Sakura yang melingkari lengannya erat-erat. "Pasti, _hime_."

Tak sampai semenit, akhirnya Sakura sampai di depan altar. Kizashi melepaskan pegangan Sakura, mengecup kening putrinya dengan lembut, kemudian berdiri di samping istrinya di jajaran kursi terdepan. Kini Sakura berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke, persis sama seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Bedanya, Sasuke kini terlihat lebih tampan dari yang Sakura lihat di mimpinya. Sakura sempat sedikit tercengang, tapi sesegera mungkin fokus kembali.

Sementara Sasuke? Sepertinya ia juga sempat pangling melihat Sakura yang anggun dengan gaun pengantin putih sederhana. Cowok itu bahkan lupa gadis dihadapannya ini pernah menendangnya hingga terpelanting ke belakang kapan hari.

Pendeta berdeham pelan untuk menarik perhatian para tamu karena upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah khidmat.

"Sasuke Uchiha, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istrimu? Baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" suara pendeta yang dalam dan berwibawa menggema ke seluruh ruangan gereja.

"Aku bersedia." jawab Sasuke datar, tapi juga tegas.

Pandangan wibawa sang pendeta pindah ke arah Sakura. "Dan kau, Sakura Haruno, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suamimu? Baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "Aku bersedia."

Terdengar tepuk tangan riuh dari semua orang yang hadir di situ. Setelah prosesi pengucapan janji setia selesai, Sasuke dan Sakura saling memasangkan cincin di jari manis mereka masing-masing – sebagai simbol pernikahan mereka. Singkatnya, kini Sakura dan Sasuke sudah sah menjadi suami-istri.

Pendeta tersenyum kembali kepada kedua mempelai, "Sebagai puncak upacara ini, mempelai pria dipersilakan mencium mempelai wanita."

Sakura terbelalak. Tiba-tiba ia panik. Ini ciuman pertamanya! Tidak, tidak, tidak boleh! Sasuke bukan orang yang dicintainya, dan ia tidak rela memberikan ciuman pertamanya untuk Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa menolak, apalagi menendang Sasuke seenaknya di tengah-tengah acara seperti ini. Sasuke kan sudah menjadi suaminya. Ingat. Suami. Artinya Sasuke berhak melakukan apa saja pada Sakura, termasuk menciumnya.

Sakura menggerak-gerakkan alisnya panik untuk memberi sinyal pada Sasuke, berharap Sasuke paham dan tidak jadi menciumnya atau bagaimana. Tapi Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang kurang lebih bisa diartikan: 'oh–ayolah–jangan–kekanak-kanakan'. Bagaimanapun, mereka kini sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, 'kan? Tidak mungkin bikin malu dan membuat para tamu kecewa, kan?

Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura mendekat, mengangkat dagu gadis itu perlahan, dan mulai memiringkan kepala untuk menciumnya. Kini Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah, ketika ia mulai merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke yang hangat menerpa wajahnya.

_Oh, selamat tinggal ciuman pertamaku…_

CUP!

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

(A/N): Gomen baru update minna -,-" sudah hampir sebulan, ya? huhu. Ini chapter selanjutnya nggak tau kapan bisa updatenya, soalnya aku mulai sibuk lagi #sigh. Tapi udah ada kisi-kisinya sih, semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa update cepet ya. Menurut kalian, gimana chapter ini? Aneh ya? Gaje ya? (dari kejauhan ada yang teriak: iya, gaje kayak authornya!)

Bagikan pendapat kalian lewat review ya readers! Biar aku tau gitu, salah dan kurangnya dimana. Oke? Oke dong.

Yosh, balas review dulu yeah!

**Blue Pink Uchiha**: gyaaa! Reviewer pertama! oke, ini sudah author lanjutkan. Apa masih penasaran? Hehe. Trimakasih review dan dukungannya ya!

**akasuna no ei-chan**: apakah masih menarik? Hehehe, ini sudah author lanjutkan. Trimakasih review dan dukungannya ya!

**Afisa UchirunoSS**: salam balik afisa-san :) gomen baru update -" Trimakasih review dan dukungannya ya!

**Baby Kim**: apa ada kemungkinan fugaku-ji untuk sembuh ya? enaknya gimana? #author digorok fugaku-ji. lihat saja nanti ya, author punya rencana rahasia untuk fugaku-jii muahahahaha #evillaugh. apa chapter ini sudah cukup menjelaskan keadaan keluarga Uchiha? Kalau belum, nanti akan ada penjelasan di chapter2 selanjutnya kok #author ngeles. Terimakasih masukannya ya!

**KunoichiSaki Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke**: haha, masak keren sih? Hehe, maaf baru update, ya. Trimakasih review dan dukungannya!

**Amami Riku**: hahaha, sangkyu, akan ku-jutsu dirimu biar suka sama SasuSaku :D SasuSaku Robu Robu no Jutsu! Ciyaat!

**Nadialovely**: oya? Humornya kerasa ya? padahal author kira humornya akan terasa krispi kriuk kriuk gitu. haha. Terimakasih review dan dukungannya ya!

**Karimahbgz**: ini sudah dilanjutkan, rima-san :) Trimakasih review dan dukungannya ya!

**Hatsune Cherry**: wow, terimakasih sudah di-fave! Apa masih penasaran? Hehe. Maaf baru update ya! Terimakasih review dan dukungannya!

**Sasusaku kira**: Rai-chan? Boleh, boleh, keren juga hahaha #langsung nyanyi 'Sudah lupakan segala cerita antara kita, Ku tak ingin, ku tak ingin, ku tak ingin, Kau terluka… karna cinta… uououo (itu raisa woooy! #author digepruk). masalah orang ketiga dan bumbu-bumbu penyedap itu sepertinya akan author munculkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, tenang saja. Muuahaha muhahaha #evillaugh terimakasih sudah review dan mendukung ya!

**U know**: Yeaah! Aku akan berjuang! terimakasih review dan dukungannya, ya!

**Fishyhae**: hehe, bener, bener. Tema perjodohan emang seru yaa! Gomen baru update. terimakasih review dan dukungannya ya!

**Mako-chan**: haha, apa chapter ini tambah seru? Semoga tambah seru ya, doakan saja tidak ada WB lagi sliweran di sekitar author. terimakasih review dan dukungannya!

**TheIceBlossom**: alhamdulillah yaa, review anda sesuatu banget. haha. terimakasih banyak review dan dukungannya ya!

**Momo kuro**: hoho, ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih review dan dukungannya ya!

**Sherry Kurobara**: aduh, jangan nangis darah sherry-san. Ini sudah lanjut lho. Hihi. Terimakasih review dan dukungannya ya!

**Pembaca: **hoho, senangnya kalau bisa menghibur. Maaf nggak bisa update asap. terimakasih review dan dukungannya ya!

Overall: Wuaah, apresiasi buat fict abal-abal dengan ke-gaje-an tingkat dewa ini diluar dugaan. Haha, senangnya! Semoga author bisa selalu menghibur readers semua. Trimakasih buat para reviewer! Terimakasih juga buat para silent reader! Terimakasih yang sudah nge-follow dan nge-fave fict ini! Pokoknya terimakasih buanyaaaak! Tiada kesan tanpa dukungan kalian. Mampir lagi ya, buat ngasih review!

Ciao!

~Regards, Roraitori~


	3. Secret 3

_Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura mendekat, mengangkat dagu gadis itu perlahan, dan mulai memiringkan kepala untuk menciumnya. Kini Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah, ketika ia mulai merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke yang hangat menerpa wajahnya._

'Oh, selamat tinggal ciuman pertamaku…'

_CUP!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secret Marriage!**

Warning! Fic ini mengandung unsur: AU/OOC/typo/abal/gaje/dan kawan-kawannya!

* * *

**Secret 3: Secret Marriage Life Has Just Started!**

* * *

Dan kedua mata Sakura pun mendadak terbuka lebar setelah ia merasakan bibir Sasuke mendarat di...

Pipinya.

Yak, di pipi. Itupun hanya sepersekian detik. Yah, semacam ciuman asal nempel gitu deh.

Meskipun begitu, suara tepuk tangan tetap terdengar memenuhi seluruh gereja–bahkan lebih riuh daripada sebelumnya–dibarengi sorakan-sorakan dari para tamu.

"Kyaa! Manisnya!"

"Aihh, Sasuke-_kun_ masih malu-malu!"

"Yaaah, kenapa cuma di pipi, Sasukeeee?"

Ya, ya, kenapa cuma di pipi? Sasuke kan mesum. Sakura tak habis pikir mengenai yang satu ini. Ia terus saja memandangi cowok di hadapannya itu dengan kebingungan luar biasa.

Tanpa memedulikan kebingungan Sakura, Sasuke akhirnya berkata, "Jangan tersinggung. Tapi setelah kulihat dari dekat, bibirmu terlihat aneh. Kau pakai _lipgloss_ berapa liter, sih?"

DZIIIIINGGGGG

Sakura melotot selebar-lebarnya. Enak saja Sasuke bilang bibirnya aneh gara-gara _lipgloss_! Ia tidak terima! Langsung saja gadis itu menggilas kaki Sasuke tanpa ampun, membuat cowok itu sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau ini..."

"Hm? Ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?" Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, tapi kakinya masih saja giat membuat kaki suaminya membengkak.

Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke membulat tak percaya. Baru beberapa menit sah jadi suami-istri ia sudah dapat perlakuan KDRT dari istrinya? Bagaimana menit, jam, hari selanjutnya?

* * *

Upacara pernikahan dilanjutkan ke pesta resepsi.

Jangan membayangkan resepsi yang mewah dan megah. Resepsi yang digelar di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha itu cukup digelar sederhana saja. Saking sederhananya–apalagi hanya dihadiri keluarga dan kerabat dekat saja–acara itu rasanya lebih pantas disebut sebagai reuni keluarga dibanding resepsi pernikahan.

Walaupun sederhana begitu, tapi jangan salah. Suasana pesta masih terasa karena disediakannya berbagai macam hidangan yang melimpah ruah. Sekelompok pemusik tampak memainkan musik mereka yang meriah di sepanjang acara, sementara kedua mempelai menerima ucapan selamat dan doa restu dari kerabat yang datang.

"Terimakasih atas doa restunya, _Obasan_, _Ojisan_," untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke dan Sakura kompak ber-_ojigi_ mengucapkan terimakasih lengkap dengan senyum manis di bibir masing-masing, sungguh bagaikan sepasang mempelai paling kompak dan bahagia sedunia.

Tapi begitu pasangan _obasan_ dan _ojisan_ itu pergi, senyum keduanya lenyap. Sasuke kembali pada _stoic mode_-nya, sementara Sakura kembali pada sikap acuhnya. Keduanya cepat-cepat menjaga jarak dan memalingkan muka, tak peduli satu sama lain. Kesan kompak dan bahagia yang sebelumnya mereka tunjukkan lenyap tak berbekas.

"Wah, wah, lihatlah betapa mesranya kalian." sebuah suara iseng dari arah belakang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura kompak menoleh, "Hmm, aku jadi ingin tahu apa kata Fugaku-_jisan_ kalau melihat kalian mesra seperti ini,"

Sasuke mendengus pada sang pemilik suara, yang ternyata adalah seorang cowok pucat sebayanya, "Ngadu sana." katanya sarkastis.

Cowok pucat itu terkekeh pelan seraya maju menghampiri Sasuke, sejurus kemudian keduanya berpelukan dengan gagahnya. Tahu, 'kan? Pelukan yang menimbulkan bunyi 'bug' pelan–karena dada bidang yang saling berbenturan–dan dilanjutkan dengan tepukan ringan di punggung masing-masing.

Pokoknya bukan sejenis pelukan antar cowok di cerita-cerita _yaoi_.

"Aku ke sini untuk memberi selamat padamu, Sepupuku," si cowok pucat melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Selamat menempuh hidup baru. Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke."

"Hn. Lama tidak bertemu, Sai."

Sai tertawa, diikuti seringai tipis dari Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat reuni antara dua Uchiha itu cuma bisa bengong.

"Aah, ini pasti istrimu," Sai tersenyum ramah pada Sakura, membuat gadis musim semi itu sedikit salah tingkah. "Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha. Aku Sai. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura." lanjutnya, sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Sakura balas menjabat tangan Sai, tersenyum gugup. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sai."

Sai balas tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan jabatan tangannya. "_Well_, omong-omong di mana Itachi-_nii_? Aku tidak melihatnya." tanyanya lagi sambil melihat sekeliling.

"_Aniki_ tidak datang, percuma saja kau mencarinya." Sasuke menjawab dengan raut muka bosan. Seingatnya, hari ini ia sudah mendapat beberapa pertanyaan yang sama dari kerabat yang menyelamatinya.

"Hmmm. Benar juga. Istrinya kan sudah mendekati masa-masa melahirkan, ya? Waah, sebentar lagi ada Uchiha kecil kalau begitu." Sai tampak mengangguk-angguk senang. Detik berikutnya ia berkata lagi, "Oh iya, kalian kan sudah menikah. Apa kalian sudah punya rencana untuk menyusul Itachi-_nii_? Punya Uchiha kecil, maksudku."

Hening 1 detik...

2 detik...

5 detik...

"Aaah, baiklah, baiklah. Kurasa itu terlalu cepat, ya? Hahaha. Kalian kan baru resmi jadi suami-istri beberapa jam yang lalu." Sai menyerah ketika merasakan aura-aura negatif dari kedua sepupunya, "Hooo, lihatlah! Sepertinya Fugaku-_jisan_ memanggilku. Kutinggalkan kalian berdua, ya? Bersenang-senanglah!" lanjutnya seraya melarikan diri, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua saja.

"Kau tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, kan?" Sakura memicingkan matanya pada sang suami begitu Sai menjauh.

Sasuke balas menoleh, "Maksudmu apa tanya begitu?"

"Setelah Sai menyinggung tentang Uchiha kecil, aku ragu jangan-jangan kau punya pikiran yang aneh-aneh."

"Kau tahu?" seringai mengejek tiba-tiba terukir di bibir tipis Sasuke, "Dengan berkata seperti itu, justru kau yang terkesan punya pikiran aneh-aneh."

BLUUUSSHHH, wajah Sakura merah seperti truk pemadam kebakaran. "Jangan ngaco! Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau tidak akan macam-macam denganku walaupun kita sudah menikah, dasar _pervert_!" belanya muncrat-muncrat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mikrofon berdenging nyaring. Saat itu juga semua perhatian tertuju pada sudut taman, tempat di mana mikrofon berada. Musik berhenti mengalun. Suasana hening sejenak. "Ehmmm, selamat siang semuanya," Sai sudah berdiri di atas panggung, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru area resepsi. "Sepertinya suasana di sini mulai membosankan, ya?"

Terdengar gumaman rendah dari seluruh penjuru, tidak paham dengan apa maksud Sai.

"Begini, begini. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memainkan biola yang sedang menganggur di sana itu," Sai menunjuk sebuah biola yang sedang bersandar manis di sudut panggung, "Aku ingin memainkan biola itu bersama teman-teman pemusik yang lain, tapi rasanya kurang asyik bila tanpa mengiringi sesuatu, jadi," perasaan Sasuke dan Sakura tiba-tiba tidak enak ketika Sai menimang kata-katanya sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau kita minta kedua mempelai kesayangan kita berdansa dengan iringan musik? Bagaimana?"

Detik itu juga areal resepsi jadi riuh rendah oleh sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan, "Yaaa! Kami ingin melihat kedua mempelai berdansa!"

_'Sai sialan. Kau ingin mati, ya?'_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk menghindarkan wajahnya dari perhatian para kerabat. Sementara Sakura? Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat tanda penolakan. Selain tidak bisa, ia juga benci dansa! Sangat benci, apalagi kalau pasangannya adalah Sasuke. Pasti sangat memalukan.

Sai melempar senyum membujuk pada kedua mempelai, "_Please_, kalian tentu tidak ingin membuat kerabat-kerabat kita kecewa, kan?"

"Dansa! Dansa! Dansa!" sorak para kerabat–sudah seperti demonstran.

Sasuke dan Sakura benar-benar terpojok . Dengan semua mata tertuju pada mereka, sorak-sorak untuk segera berdansa, belum lagi pandangan penuh harap dari para orangtua–terutama Fugaku, bisa apa mereka?

Sasuke menghela napasnya, kemudian mengulurkan tangan ogah-ogahan pada Sakura. "Ayo. Tak ada pilihan lain."

Tercengang sejenak menatap Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura menyambut juga uluran tangan suaminya itu. Para kerabat segera menyingkir memberi jalan ketika Sasuke menggandeng Sakura ke lantai dansa. Tepuk tangan pun terdengar ketika Sai mulai menggesek dawai biolanya, diikuti harmonisasi dari para pemusik yang lain. Saat itu juga Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat, lalu bergerak pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat formasi bujur sangkar kecil.

Dansa yang simpel saja, tapi kakunya minta ampun.

"Ini terlalu dekat," cicit Sakura seraya terus menduduk. Sebisa mungkin ia memerhatikan langkahnya agar tidak tersandung dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke memandang lurus ke depan, menghindari kontak mata dengan pasangan dansanya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Mana ada orang dansa yang nggak berdekatan."

Sakura mencebik, kemudian mendongak. Baru sekarang ia perhatikan Sasuke dari dekat. Garis-garis wajahnya tegas. Hidungnya mancung. Kedua matanya tajam dan penuh sorot dingin nan menyebalkan, tapi–anehnya–kenapa ada sesuatu yang menarik dari sana?

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"H-Hah?" Sakura gelagapan ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menunduk menatapnya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti it–DUH!" Sasuke memekik pelan. Ia sedikit meringis karena kedua kalinya merasakan injakan Sakura. "Kau bisa dansa tidak, sih?"

"A-aku nggak sengaja, tahu!" Sakura berkata jujur. Salahkan daya tarik iris kelammu itu, Sasuke!

"Keh. Makanya, fokus. Jangan karena terpesona padaku konsentrasimu jadi buyar."

"Aku nggak terpesona padamu, dasar ge-er!" oke, kali ini Sakura berdusta. Pipinya semakin merah tuh.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Oh, ya? Kenapa sulit dipercaya, ya?"

Dan kali ini dengan sengaja dan penuh semangat, Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke. Lagi.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Ia seratus persen yakin, jemari kakinya bengkak setelah ini. "Ugh! Dasar Barbar!"

"_Chikan*_!"

"_Pink_!"

"Pantat Ayam!"

"Grrrrr,"

"Grrrrr,"

Dan bisa dipastikan, keduanya tak berhenti saling melempar tatapan tajam sepanjang dansa.

Sementara itu di kejauhan, keempat orangtua membentuk koloni sendiri. Mereka tak bosan-bosannya mengamati Sasuke dan Sakura yang–menurut mereka–sedang 'bertatapan mesra berlumur cinta'. Yaah, jangan tertawakan kesalahpahaman mereka. Namanya juga sudah berumur. Lihat dari kejauhan, lagi.

"Ahh~ Sai melakukan tugasnya dengan baik," Fugaku berkomentar dengan bahagianya, "Lihatlah. Karena bantuannya, anak-anak kita terlihat mesra sekali!"

Mikoto mengangguk setuju, "Senangnya melihat mereka berdua bisa akrab seperti itu."

"Benar, Mikoto-_san_. Semoga pernikahan ini memang berjalan seperti yang kita semua harapkan, ya?" yang ini suara Mebuki. Dalam hati ia terus saja berdoa semoga pernikahan anak gadisnya bisa bahagia meski dengan cara dijodohkan.

Kizashi yang tengah merangkul sang istri ikut nimbrung, "Kalau begitu, tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai mereka memberi kita cucu, ya?"

Para orangtua itu pun tertawa-tawa bahagia.

Astaga. Coba mereka tahu yang sebenarnya!

* * *

Pesta resepsi selesai ketika matahari terbenam sempurna di barat, mengganti warna langit yang semula jingga kemerahan menjadi gelap pekat. Para tamu–termasuk Sai, sudah pulang. Setelah seharian penuh disibukkan dengan serentetan prosesi pernikahan dan beramah tamah pada para tamu, akhirnya tiba juga waktu untuk istirahat.

Segera setelah acara resepsi selesai, Sakura diantar ke kamar oleh ibu dan ibu mertuanya. Kenapa bukan Sasuke? Suami yang lari dari tanggung jawab mengantar istrinya sendiri ke kamar itu dengan lihainya beralasan bahwa ia masih ingin terlibat obrolan antar pria dengan kedua ayahnya. Padahal pikirnya: _'Mending ngobrol dengan orangtua deh, daripada mengantar si gadis barbar ke kamar.'_

"Ini dia kamarmu Sakura-_chan_~" dengan cerianya Mikoto berujar sembari menunjukkan letak kamar yang akan ditempati menantunya selama di kediaman Uchiha. Ibu dua anak itu bahkan membukakan _shoji_-nya dengan penuh semangat.

Sreeekk.

"INI KAN KAMAR SASUKE!" Sakura jerit-jerit ketakutan. Meskipun pencahayaan dalam kamar itu tidak terlalu terang, tapi Sakura tahu itu kamar Sasuke. Tuuh, ada tas sekolah Sasuke yang tergeletak manis di atas meja belajar.

"Iya, tapi sudah jadi kamar kalian sekarang." Mikoto tersenyum anggun.

Ah, ya. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, Sakura sudah tahu siapa 'kalian' yang dimaksud.

Melihat tak ada reaksi dari menantunya, tiba-tiba Mikoto panik. "Kenapa, Sayang? Kau tidak suka, ya?"

"Jangan khawatirkan Sakura, Mikoto-_san_. Ia hanya terkagum-kagum karena kamarnya bagus, hahaha." yang ini suara Mebuki. Ia tertawa kecil sambil menyikut pelan anak gadisnya yang masih saja bengong, "Iya kan, Sakura?"

"E-eh? I-iya..." Sakura iya-iya aja deh. Dia masih terlalu shock menghadapi kenyataan.

Mikoto mengurut dada lega, kemudian ikut tertawa. "Ya ampun, ini hanya kamar biasa, kok."

"Yah, maklum saja Mikoto-_san_. Kamar lama Sakura hanya separuh dari kamar ini. Penataannya juga acak-acakan, tidak seperti kamar Sasuke-_kun_, hahaha."

Kedua ibu-ibu itu pun tertawa malu-malu, tidak menggubris Sakura yang sedang menatap kamar di hadapannya dengan horor. Sebagus apapun kamar itu, tapi kalau ia harus sekamar dengan Sasuke...

Membayangkannya saja Sakura jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Nah, Sakura-_chan_, selamat istirahat kalau begitu! Semua pakaianmu sudah ada di lemari, semua perlengkapanmu juga sudah ditata di dalam. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, Sakura-_chan_. Rumah ini rumahmu juga sekarang." senyum Mikoto tampak sumringah.

Sakura memandang ibunya minta pertolongan, tapi sang ibu malah menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya "Iya, betul. Selamat istirahat, Sakura-_hime_. Sampai besok!"

"Tap-tapi... tapi... _Kaasan_–" jemari Sakura hanya bisa menggapai udara ketika kedua ibunya berlalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Bagus sekali.

Sakura menghela napas, _'Ya sudahlah. Kalau _pervert_ itu macam-macam, tinggal tinju saja wajahnya sampai rata,'_ batinnya penuh niat, seraya melangkahkan kakinya malas-malasan ke dalam kamar.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, kegelisahan Sakura sedikit-sedikit luruh, berganti dengan rasa kagum. Kamar Sasuke cukup luas dan–tidak seperti kamar cowok umumnya–terlihat rapi. Dominasi unsur kayu dan warna biru gelap membuat suasana kamar jadi sejuk. Perabotannya juga sudah modern semua. Sebuah tempat tidur _king size_ yang diapit dua nakas di sisi kanan-kirinya, rak buku di sudut ruangan, satu set meja belajar minimalis, dan lemari _built-in_ besar sepanjang salah satu dinding.

Oh! Ada kamar mandi dalam juga! Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk mengintipnya, dan lagi-lagi dibuat kagum. Kamar mandinya cukup luas dan sangat bersih, terlihat elegan dengan dominasi warna putih gading. Ada kloset yang bersih mengilap, wastafel yang diatasnya telah berjajar berbagai perlengkapan mandi, _bath tub_, serta _shower_ dengan pilihan air panas dan air dingin.

Melihat itu semua, Sakura jadi berpikir. Berendam air hangat sebentar sepertinya tidak masalah. Mumpung Sasuke belum kembali, ia harus cepat memanfaatkan kesempatan dan fasilitas yang ada!

* * *

Sakura menyudahi ritual berendamnya sekitar sejam kemudian. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah berpiyama lengkap seraya bersenandung kecil, segar sehabis berendam. Tapi penampakan Sasuke yang sedang duduk menyandar di kursi belajar–_like a boss_–sambil memainkan PSP, membuatnya terlonjak kaget seketika.

"Kau! Bikin kaget saja!"

Sasuke pun menyahut datar–dan tidak peduli–seperti biasa, "Lama sekali,"

Sakura sedikit memerah karena malu. Ia baru sadar sudah lupa waktu karena keasyikan bermain busa ketika berendam tadi. Yeah, di rumah lamanya mana bisa dia bermain busa sambil berendam seperti di iklan-iklan sabun seperti tadi? _Bath tub_ aja nggak ada!

Kali ini Sakura mengalah karena ia yang salah, "Iya deh, maaf."

Sasuke tak memedulikan Sakura. Ia letakkan PSP-nya asal-asalan di atas meja belajar, lalu beranjak mengambil baju ganti dari dalam lemari. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia menanggalkan tuksedo dan kemejanya yang sejak pagi dikenakannya, tanpa dosa memamerkan tubuh bagian atasnya pada Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu segera menghalangi pandangannya dengan kedua tangan, "H-hei! Apa kau tidak lihat ada orang lain disini?" tanyanya, gugup karena sempat melihat bagusnya badan Sasuke sekilas.

"Sulit merubah kebiasaan," sahut Sasuke, sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dengan keadaan _topless_-nya ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura, membuat gadis itu menunduk semakin dalam. "Karena kau yang pendatang di sini, biasakanlah." lanjutnya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Sesaat setelah pintu kamar mandi ditutup, terdengar suara air mengucur dari _shower_.

Sakura berusaha meredam dadanya yang berdesir tiba-tiba. Bagaimanapun, ia masih cewek normal yang akan bereaksi berlebihan kalau ada 'pemandangan' seperti itu di hadapannya. Dan omong-omong tentang kata-kata Sasuke tadi untuk menyuruhnya membiasakan diri, apa maksudnya, coba? Apakah membiasakan diri untuk melihat suaminya itu seenaknya _topless_ di waktu yang akan datang? Jadi setelah ini ia akan lebih sering melihat pemandangan seperti itu tadi, ya?

Sakura menghampiri rak buku di kamar Sasuke untuk mencegah pikirannya semakin ngaco. Ia memperhatikan buku-buku, lalu pigura-pigura kecil berisi foto yang terpajang rapi di sana. Ada foto Sasuke bersama teman-teman TK-nya, foto Sasuke bersama keluarganya, dan foto Sasuke ketika memancing di atas kapal bersama kakaknya.

Di tengah keasyikan memperhatikan foto masa kecil Sasuke, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari balik _shoji_. Sakura cepat-cepat membukanya, dan melihat Mikoto sudah berdiri di baliknya.

"Apa aku mengganggu, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Ada apa _Obasan_?"

Mikoto langsung cemberut. "_Obasan_? Sayang, aku ini ibumu juga sekarang. Suamiku ayahmu juga sekarang."

Ah, Sakura mengerti maksudnya. Gadis itu jadi menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum sungkan. "Eh iya. Maaf, _Okaasan_."

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tadi lupa untuk memberimu ini," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop kecil berwarna putih. "Ini hadiah pernikahan sementara dari kami para orangtua. Untukmu. Kau boleh membukanya kapan saja kau mau."

Sakura menerima amplop yang ternyata tersegel rapat itu dengan penasaran. Isinya apa sih? Jangan-jangan uang jajan. Besok kan masih ada sekolah.

"Terimakasih, _Okaasan_." Sakura tersenyum tulus pada ibu mertuanya.

"Sama-sama, Sayang." Mikoto mengecup puncak kepala Sakura sebelum beranjak. "Baiklah, itu saja kok. _Oyasuminasai_, Sakura-_hime_,"

"_Oyasuminasai, Okaasan_,"

Sakura menutup kembali _shoji_ kamarnya. Dengan penuh penasaran, ia merobek pinggiran amplop yang baru saja diberikan ibu mertuanya itu dengan hati-hati. Alis merah mudanya seketika bertaut ketika mendapati selembar foto di dalamnya. Semakin penasaran Sakura pun menarik lembar foto itu, dan mengamatinya.

Tapi baru sedetik, Sakura cepat-cepat memasukkan fotonya kembali ke dalam amplop. Dadanya berdebar-debar kencang. Kedua tangannya gemetaran. Wajahnya terasa panas. "Astaga, astaga, astaga," gumamnya, seakan baru saja lihat foto penampakan. "Apa itu tadi?"

Sakura mencoba mengintipnya lagi untuk memastikan kalau apa yang ia lihat barusan adalah kesalahan besar, tapi percuma saja. Setelah beberapa kali intip-tutup-intip-tutup, foto itu tetap menunjukkan gambar yang sama.

Gambar Sasuke yang sedang mencium pipinya di depan altar tadi pagi.

Suara derit kran terdengar dari kamar mandi, diikuti berhentinya suara air mengucur dari shower. Sakura panik! Ia menoleh kesana kemari, mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan foto itu sebelum Sasuke sempat melihatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menarik asal-asalan sebuah buku dari atas rak. Ia selipkan amplopnya di sana, lalu cepat-cepat mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya semula. Tepat ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Selesai melihat-lihat?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh. Ia bersyukur tak perlu berdesir dua kali ketika melihat Sasuke sudah mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana tidur. "Ngg… ya?"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, ayo tidur. Besok masih ada sekolah."

"T-tunggu, tunggu!" Sakura merasa ada yang janggal. "Kau tidak menggelar _futon_ atau apa, begitu? Masa' kita mau tidur di satu ranjang?"

"Di rumah ini tak tersedia _futon_, jadi mau tak mau kita tidur satu ranjang." jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya. "Atau kau mau tidur di lantai saja? Tanpa alas, tanpa selimut, dan tanpa bantal? Tidak apa-apa sih, kalau kau maunya begitu."

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Apa ia punya pilihan lain? Sepertinya tidak. Apalagi, tak tersedianya _futon_ di rumah itu membuat tidur satu ranjang bersama Sasuke menjadi pilihan satu-satunya. Otomatis Sakura berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Bagaimana kalau ketika tidur tangan Sasuke justru 'bergerilya' kemana-mana? Sakura kan jadi parno sendiri.

Dan karena parno itulah otaknya bekerja lebih cepat. Sakura segera membangun barikade dari tumpukan bantal tepat di tengah-tengah ranjang, membaginya menjadi dua daerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Sasuke ketika melihat bantal yang akan digunakannya dijadikan pembatas.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku membuat pembatas. Ini daerahku, dan itu daerahmu," Sakura menjelaskan. "Jangan macam-macam selama tidur! Kalau kau sampai macam-macam bahkan melewati pembatas ini, awas kau!" ancamnya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Sasuke, kemudian naik ke ranjang bagiannya.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Ia bisa saja meladeni Sakura, tapi masa bodohlah. Ia hanya ingin tidur sekarang. Akhirnya Sasuke naik juga ke ranjang bagiannya, membenamkan kepala di atas gulingnya–yang kini terpaksa beralih fungsi menjadi bantal–lalu berbaring memunggungi Sakura dan pembatas bantalnya.

"Kayak aku mau macam-macam padamu saja," gumam Sasuke, cukup keras untuk didengar Sakura.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Sudahlah tidur saja." balas Sasuke, sebelum benar-benar memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

* * *

Chirp... Chirp... Chirp...

Burung-burung gereja yang hinggap di atap kediaman Uchiha bernyanyi, menandakan hari sudah pagi.

Sakura terjaga pertama kali. Masih dalam posisi memeluk bantal, gadis itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Kedua alis merah mudanya langsung bertaut begitu fokus matanya mendapati seraut wajah–tampan, dengan mata terpejam, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang sangat 'mengundang'–hanya berjarak sejengkal saja dari wajahnya.

_'Kayaknya pernah lihat yang seperti ini...'_

Sementara itu, sang pemilik wajah tampan juga mulai membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap pelan ketika roman seorang gadis manis langsung memenuhi penglihatannya begitu ia terbangun. Warna surai si gadis yang tak biasa menyedot seluruh perhatiannya dalam sekejap.

_'Merah... muda? Kenapa dekat sekali?'_

Seketika, keduanya terbelalak dan cepat-cepat menunduk. Ah, syukurlah pakaian mereka masih lengkap. Tapi... kok pembatas yang dibuat semalam sudah tak kelihatan bentuknya?

Dan posisi ini...

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!" teriak Sakura sekencang-kencangnya.

Sasuke segera menarik lengannya yang–tak disadarinya–melingkari pinggang Sakura. Sejak kapan ia tidur memeluk Sakura seperti itu? Ah, sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah membekap mulut toa istrinya itu sebelum orang-orang rumah menggerebeknya dan mulai berpikiran macam-macam. "HE-HEI! HEI! Jangan teriak-teriak!"

Masih dengan berbaring, Sakura menyingkirkan bekapan Sasuke di mulutnya dengan kasar. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, _Baka_! Kau tidak lihat kita masih berpakaian lengkap?"

"Tapi tanganmu tadi seenaknya memelukku!" Sakura belum bisa santai.

"Mana kutahu? Namanya juga orang tidur!" Sasuke tak kalah ribut. "Lagipula, aku masih lebih baik daripada kau. Kau tidak lihat sekarang posisi kakimu bagaimana?"

Sakura melongok memandang kakinya sendiri, seketika merona.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak segera menarik kakimu yang berat itu dari pahaku."

Kesal–dan agak malu, Sakura cepat-cepat menarik kakinya. Sebagai tambahan, ia tendang-tendang kaki Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan.

"Dasar menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkaaaaan!"

"H-hei, hei!"

Untungnya suara ketukan di _shoji_ kamar dapat menghentikan adegan kekerasan itu. "Anak-anak, kalian masih ingat ini hari sekolah, kan?" terdengar suara Mikoto dari luar. "Ayo cepat bersiap! Sudah jam berapa ini?"

Sasuke dan Sakura kompak menoleh jam dinding. Astaga, sudah jam tujuh! Tepat satu jam sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi!

Segera saja Sasuke dan Sakura berlomba-lomba menuju kamar mandi, membuat suara gedubrakan heboh. Keduanya bahkan berdesak-desakan di pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku. Duluan." Sasuke memicingkan matanya pada Sakura.

"Nggak! Pokoknya aku duluan!"

"Kau itu mandinya lama, jadi lebih baik aku dulu yang mandi." Sasuke makin merangsek maju, tapi ditahan Sakura.

"Kau itu cowok macam apa? Mengalah padaku apa susahnya, sih?"

"Apa? Hei, kau tidak ingat tadi malam aku sudah mengalah padamu dengan berbagi tempat tidur?"

Sakura tak peduli. Dengan semangat perjuangan dan tenaga badaknya ia terus mendesak Sasuke, hingga akhirnya gadis musim semi itu berhasil masuk ke kamar mandi terlebih dulu. Sebelum menutup pintu, tak lupa ia menyempatkan diri untuk menjulurkan lidahnya penuh kemenangan. "_Ladies first!_"

BLAM!

_'Damn!'_

* * *

Setelah bangun kesiangan, melewatkan sarapan, lalu menumpangi KRL yang penuh tragedi–sudah datangnya terlambat, padatnya minta ampun lagi–bisa dipastikan hari itu Sasuke dan Sakura terlambat masuk kelas.

Sebenarnya kedua orangtua Sakura sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantar mereka berdua ke sekolah pagi itu, sekalian pulang ke rumah setelah semalam menginap di kediaman Uchiha. Tapi dengan tegas Sakura dan Sasuke kompak menolaknya. Bagaimana kalau satu sekolah melihat mereka berdua turun dari mobil yang sama? Bisa gempar berhari-hari.

Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di depan pintu kelas mereka yang tertutup, sayup-sayup bisa mendengar suara Kurenai-_sensei_ yang sedang menerangkan penggunaan rumus-rumus trigonometri. Tapi bukannya terburu-buru masuk, keduanya malah saling pandang karena tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu kelas terlebih dulu.

"_Ladies first?_" Sasuke berkata dengan polosnya.

Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sial. Cowok itu membalasnya untuk kejadian rebutan kamar mandi tadi pagi. Akhirnya dengan sedikit menggerutu, Sakura meraih gagang pintu kelasnya. Tapi belum sempat pintu kelas terbuka, Sasuke dengan sigap menahan pergelangan tangannya, "Tunggu,"

"Apa?" sahut Sakura ketus.

"Hanya mengingatkan. Apa yang terjadi kemarin, _tadi pagi_, hari ini, dan seterusnya tentang kita adalah rahasia." jawab Sasuke, memelankan suaranya. "Hati-hatilah, jangan sampai ada yang curiga, bahkan sampai tahu–"

"Nggak usah diingatkan pun aku nggak akan membiarkan orang lain tahu," balas Sakura, seraya melirik pergelangan tangannya yang ditahan Sasuke. "Jadi… Sudah kan? Bisakah kita masuk kelas sekarang?"

Sasuke cepat-cepat menarik tangannya, "Hn."

CKLEK.

Seluruh pasang mata di dalam kelas langsung tertuju pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, _Sensei_." ucap Sakura. Nadanya terdengar tegas dan penuh rasa segan, walaupun dalam hati ia waswas setengah mati ketika melihat sang guru menatapnya dengan alis naik sebelah. "Maaf atas keterlambatan saya,"

Kurenai-_sensei_ diam saja, membuat Sakura menyikut Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Selamat pagi, _Sensei_. Maaf terlambat."

Kurenai-_sensei_ menghela napas. "Ya sudah, ya sudah, cepat duduk sana. Lain kali jangan sampai terlambat lagi, ya?"

"Baik, _Sensei_," tanpa disuruh dua kali, Sasuke dan Sakura segera duduk di bangku masing-masing.

* * *

"_Forehead_! Gimana ceritanya kau bisa terlambat bareng Sasuke-_kun_?" Ino Pig tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya. Gadis pirang itu langsung menginterogasi Sakura begitu Kurenai-_sensei_ meninggalkan kelas. "Kau mulai dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun_, ya?"

Sakura melotot. "Ng-nggak!" dalihnya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang bertopang dagu, tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Cuma kebetulan saja kok."

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian melirik Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat serius membaca buku. Bolak-balik _aquamarine_-nya melirik Sasuke-Sakura-Sasuke-Sakura. "Oh, ya? Kalian mencurigakan sekali."

"Hinata-_chaan_, pinjam catatan yang tadi doong," Sakura tak menggubris Ino. Kalau ia terus menanggapi sahabat pirangnya itu, bisa gawat.

Hinata yang duduk di depan Sakura membalik arah duduknya, lalu menyodorkan buku catatannya, "I-ini, Sakura-_chan_,"

"_Forehead_, jangan mengganti topik sembarangan begitu! Aku kan ingin tahu, _Foreheaaaddd_! Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saj–eh?" tiba-tiba sebuah benda berkilau yang melingkar di jari manis Sakura menarik perhatian gadis pirang itu. "Eh, tunggu. _Forehead_, sekarang kau pakai cincin?"

DEG!

Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya di bawah meja, tapi dengan cepat dan kuat Ino menahannya.

"Waaah, emas putih, lagi!" Ino tak henti-henti mengamati cincin di jari manis Sakura dengan seksama.

"C-cincin yang sederhana tapi indah, Sakura-_chan_. Seperti cincin pernikahan saja." puji Hinata asal, tapi sungguh mengena.

"Eh? Kau benar Hinata. Letaknya di jari manis, lagi!" Ino semakin membuat keringat bercucuran di jidat Sakura yang lebar. "Jangan-jangan ini memang cincin pernikahan yaa, Sakura?"

DEG!

Sakura cepat-cepat menarik tangannya, "Jangan ngaco, _Pig_! Ini… ini… aduh–" Sakura berlagak mencengkeram perutnya kuat-kuat, "–adududuh, aku harus ke toilet!" secepat kilat Sakura melesat keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata yang saling pandang heran.

"_Forehead _kenapa, sih? Aneh banget,"

Hinata malah terlihat khawatir, "Entahlah, Ino-_chan._ Mungkin d-diare? Ah, semoga tidak,"

Sementara itu dari balik bukunya, Sasuke yang sejak tadi mendengarkan hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. Ia harus berbicara lagi dengan Sakura. Secepatnya.

* * *

"Ceroboh, ceroboh, ceroboh!" Sakura bergumam sepanjang jalan menuju toilet, sambil berusaha melepas cincin dari jari manisnya, "Bisa-bisanya aku lupa melepas cincin ini? Uuugh! Mana susah dilepas lagi! HNGGKKKKK!" Sakura mengerahkan tenaga dalamnya untuk melepas cincin itu, dan…

Berhasil!

Tapi bersamaan dengan terlepasnya cincin itu dari jari manisnya, tiba-tiba Sakura tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Gadis itu pun terhuyung hingga jatuh berlutut. Cincin sewarna perak di genggamannya lolos, menggelinding jauh dan berhenti di dekat kaki seseorang.

"I-Iruka-_sensei_…"

Sakura hanya bisa mematung ketika menyaksikan _sensei_-nya mengambil cincin itu dari lantai, kemudian mengamatinya dengan seksama selama beberapa saat.

"Apa ini punyamu, Sakura?"

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

*chikan = pervert-pervert yang suka sekuhara di transportasi umum. Kalo cowok namanya chikan, kalo cewek namanya chijo. Begitulah.

* * *

(A/N): Hontou ni gomenasai, Readers-sama! Sudah updatenya molor banget, jadinya begini… HUWAAAA! #nangis #harakiri pakai garpu. Maaf banget yaaa Yaaah, mau gimana lagi. Udah kena WB, trus begitu selesai ujian langsung dihajar tugas segunung #lebay. Trus, trus, waktu mau publish kemarin, site fanfiction-nya ngadaaaat, susah login! Ya udah deh, terima nasib -,- Ini yang terbaik, yang bisa kutulis buat kalian. Semoga nggak mengecewakan dan nggak bosen bacanya, yaa :3

Omong-omong, gimana dengan chapter ini? Apa alurnya lemot banget? Atau banyak adegan nggak penting? Ceritanya mudah ditebak? Aaah~ apapun itu, mohon komentar dan masukan-nya ya, Readers-sama! Demi penulisan fanfic yang lebih baik gitu lho. Masukan apapun diterimaaaa b^^d

Ah ya, ini loh, balesan review buat yang nggak log-in :) yang login langsung ke PM masing-masing yaa!

**gis**: makasih ya! Maaf baru update

**sasusaku kira**: review-mu juga selalu bikin kangen lho. Hehe. Oke! Usulan ditampung dulu! Makasih dukungannya ya! ^^d

**fishyhae**: haha, tebakan kamu salah semua tuh #ditabok. Anyway, terimakasih dukungannya ya! Maaf nggak bisa update kilat

**apaaja**: terimakasih atas dukungannya, ya! Semoga fic ini bisa terus menghibur (~^ 0^)~

**dee-chan**: ini sudah lanjut. Tapi maaf ya, nggak bisa kilat terimakasih dukungannya!

**UchiNami Selvie**: salam kenal jugaaaa :D kupanggil Selvie-san yaa. Huahaha, iya nih kalo digantung kan seru #maksudnya? Haha. Naah, review-nya udah kejawab di chapter ini, kan? Btw, chapter ini nggantung juga yak #ditendang. Makasih review dan dukungannya ya!

Thanks berat buat semua reviewers dari chapter awal, buat yang sudah nge-follow, buat yang sudah nge-fave, para SiDers, pokoknya buat kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk fic abal ini. Kalian penyemangatku, terimakasih dukungannya ya! #terharu sampe banjir.

Last but not least, special sorry and thanks to **karimahbgz**. Maaf karena ga bisa update bulan april #kedip-kedip manja, dan makasih buuuanyak atas saran-saranmu itu Nak :) semoga gak kapok meladeni tantemu yang satu ini ya, hahaha. #ngaku-ngaku#digetok

Yooossh! Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! (kalo sempet update) MUUAHAHAHA MUHAHAHA MUHAHAHA #dilindes massa

~Sincerely, Roraitori~


End file.
